Diet and other early exposures may affect child development and the risk of several chronic diseases, but additional research is needed. One area of special interest is the potentially beneficial effect on neurodevelopment of in utero exposure to long chain omega-3 fatty acids, which are known to benefit neurodevelopment among infants. Whether higher exposure during pregnancy has a similar effect has not been adequately examined in humans. Last year's progress: Our publication in the area described above reflects our progress.